Era 1
by GayTriangle
Summary: The gems think it's a normal day, until there is an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh. P, how long do we have to stand guard while Garnet does all the fun stuff!" Amethyst groaned. The two gems had been standing outside a temple for about half an hour and Pearl was getting more irritable by the second, as Amethyst proceeded to drone on about how it was unfair that they had to stay outside.

"Amethyst. That's the third time you have asked. Don't you think that if I knew I would have told you twenty minutes ago?" Pearl said, with more than a slight tone of irritability in her voice.

The gems began to quarrel, and before they could finish, Garnet walked out of the temple with a bubbled gem in hand.

"Gems, stop quarreling. We need to get back to the temple. Steven should be waiting for us." Garnet lectured, acting more like a mother than a leader.

The trio warped back to the temple where, surely enough, Steven was sitting on the couch, waiting for their return.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Steven jumped up and shuffled through his backpack, pulling out a silver fragment. Pearl lunged over to him, knocking the mysterious fragment out of his hand.

"You don't know where that's been!" Pearl almost screeched. Steven looked as if he wanted to say something, and as he opened his mouth his words were drowned out by a deafening crash, the house shook, and after everyone gathered their wits they immediately investigated the source of the crash. Everyone ran outside and were surprised to see a small green pile, embedded in the sand.

The gems walked over to the steaming airship, and immediately readied their weapons once the ship started twitching, as if something was inside.

"Show yourself! We are not going to hurt you!" Garnet shouted, gauntlets ready to pound something in.

The spacecraft continued to shake, and then a hatch opened from the side. And a figure stepped out, covered in soot, with a glow coming from its hands. Suddenly, a beam of light shot at the group, and without warning, dozens more shot out of the figures hand as well. The figure was clearly disoriented, and their aim was off target, allowing the gems to overpower it easily.

Garner got a hold of the figure, and it wasn't until she got a firm hold of the gem, that she realized who it was: another Peridot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let go of me you half formed mega clods!" The peridot squirmed to get out of Garnet's tight grip and found no success. The peridot went limp and sighed.

"This is the end, I'm going to be shattered." Garnet let go of the Peridot, who immediately sank to the floor and silently wept. Garnet crouched down and after a minute spoke,

"We are not going to shatter you, we just want to ask you a few questions."

"What am I to you, I don't have any information you would need."

Garnet stood up and turned toward Pearl, who was standing protectively over Steven, shielding him from the ongoing scene.

"Pearl, take Steven inside and go get Lapis and Peridot at the barn. We may need them for this."

Pearl nodded, took Steven inside and warped to the barn, disappearing with the glow of the warp. Garnet turned to the Peridot, who had finished her crying fit and was now sitting up, propped up against her wrecked ship.

"What do you want?"

Garnet did not say anything. The gem just sat down on the sandy beach, watching the new visitor.

"Er….. Garnet. I think that she's getting creeped out from your staring. At Least I would." Amethyst finally broke the silence after no one spoke for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry. I can't think of anything."

"Well, let me try."

Amethyst slowly walked over to the balled up gem, as if she was approaching a lion who could attack at any moment if startled.

"Hey, not to press, but why are you here?"

Amethyst sat next to the Peridot who immediately shrank in fear.

"I get it. You don't want to talk. That's fine."

Amethyst said, with a comforting tone in her voice. The purple gem started to get up, but was stopped when the frightened Peridot mumbled,

"I'm not on a mission. I just want to leave. Leave the rule of the diamonds. They have ruined me. But I didn't get far. My pod was shot, and I crashed into this planet's orbit."

The Peridot put her face into her hands and started to cry again, clearly scared for her life.

"Clearly she doesn't want to talk. What should we do until Peridot and Lapis get here? They'll know what to do." Amethyst turned to Garnet who usually took charge in these types of situations. Garnet opened her mouth to say something, but her words were drowned out by the sound of the warp pad. Moments later, Steven, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis came rushing out of the temple house door. The group practically trampled each other to get to the Peridot, who was screaming in terror at the group approaching her.

Once the group approached, much slower than they hard started, the Era 1 Peridot went completely still, she seemed to have recognized someone. When her eyes locked onto Peridot, a moment of realization hit everyone like a tidal wave: they knew each other. Peridot slowly sat down next to the cowering green gem who whispered something that only Peridot could hear. She nodded, and Peridot stood up, walked over to the group, took a deep breath and said, "This is my superior, Peridot

5-x-f, she said that news of me calling Yellow Diamond a clod had spread like wildfire around home world. Apparently she left because all Peridots are being-"

she stopped. Clearly guilty, she turned to the Era 1 Peridot, who whispered something again. Peridot swallowed hard and continued with her sentence,

"She left because all Peridots are being shattered for my crime."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: By the way, I'm trying this thing where I post two chapters near the same time with longer periods in between a new post, I've been busy so I think this would work. Tell me what you think.**

Everyone went pale. No one could expect that this could happen. Punishments were regular, but shattering, that was unheard of, and it was clear from how everyone reacted that they knew that.

"They are shattering gems? Why would they do that?" To Pearl, this was shock to her, it reminded her of the war. Incompetent gems were shattered. But this wasn't like the war. They were being shattered because of one "incompetent" gem.

"I…. did this to them. It's my fault they are dying. I have to go back." Peridot was distraught, she knew so many other Peridots on homeworld, her friends were shattered because of her. The very thought of all her few being shattered because of her- it was truly unreal.

The Era 1 Peridot stood up, and towering over Peridot, tried, and failed to give her a playful punch, and knocked her flat on her butt.

"Ouch." Peridot groaned. "What the heck was that for?" She stood up and tried her best to look angry, but the sheer magnitude of their current situation made her start crying, and she immediately sank to the floor.

The Era 1 Peridot did something that resembled slapping the air and groaned,

"My database is fried, I can't pull up anything."

Curious, Steven asked "What was that? You just slapped the air."

The Peridot tilted her head as if she had just been asked the stupidest question in the history of the universe. "What do you mean? Have you never seen an Era 1 before?"

Steven shook his head, and immediately look embarrassed.

"Oh, well, I'm an Era 1 Peridot if that wasn't obvious enough." She gestured over to Peridot, "5-X-G here is an Era 2. She's probably told you that by now. Anyways, era 2's have limb enhancers, Era 1's have no need. We can access data logs and information with a wave of a hand." She slapped the air again to show the motion.

Silence engulfed the beach for a few moments, until there was a deafening crack. And then again, and again.

"Run! The pods gonna blow!" The Era 1 Peridot said, as she immediately ran for her life, everyone followed, except Peridot, who just sat and stared at the ship, it was clear she thought she deserved to blow up, but she didn't, she couldn't have known what would have happened if she disobeyed a diamond. The Era 1 ran out from behind their cover and, running as fast as she could, grabbed the small green gem a chucked her over to where the rest of the gems were hiding, she started to run, but it was too late , the pod exploded.


	4. Chapter 4 (The series is alive I think)

_**A/N: Before I even start, I'm so sorry for not posting the rest to this story. I didn't abandon it, I just lost a ton of motivation. I kinda feel like a piece of shit for doing that, knowing a few of you really liked this story. Well, it's been a year since I last posted a chapter, so lets continue! Enjoy and don't hesitate to eave a review! Also please don't murder me for including a bit of lapidot fluff. The story won't turn into a lapidot thing, I swear.**_

 _One year after the events of chapter 3._

"Well, to be completely honest with you, Era 1, I thought you were dead. Like completely dead." Peridot groaned. She was being teased by the gems for her actions when the pod exploded.

"I'm an Era 1, P! Explosions won't shatter me. Well at least a minor one like that."

Peridot hid her face in her hands once more. Out of all of the gems, she was the one who seemed to be effected by the explosion the worst, even if it didn't effect her physically. She cared for Era 1 about as much as she cared for Lapis, and that showed something.

"Hey guys, lay off of Peri. If someone you knew nearly died in an explosion I'm sure you would act the same." Lapis quietly defended.

"I know I wouldn't crack my own gem hugging them so hard." Amethyst could hardly contain her laughter.

"Yea, but you'd crack your gem running into a wall." Lapis chuckled.

"It was one time! Get over it!"

"Now you know how I feel, Amethyst." Peridot muttered, clearly enjoying the exchange between the two gems.

Era 1 tapped Peridot on the shoulder, and motioned for her to follow. Peridot stood up from the floor and followed the tall gem into the bathroom.

"Hey, is something bothering you? You seem oddly distant." Era 1 inquired.

"I'm fine, I just still don't know what to do about that transmission you received from 5-X-Y. I can't believe they're still shattering gems."

"5-X-Y is okay. She's hiding with a small group of off-colors. But I understand why you're so scared. After all you did cause this."

Peridot winced and Era 1 scrambled to correct herself. The short green gem understood that Era 1 meant no harm, but she was speaking the truth.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"No it's okay. You're right." Peridot shook her head and wiped away a tear. "-I know how to fix what I did. But the other gems would never let me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean." She shook her head "We both know I have to go back eventually."

"That will get you killed! Are you crazy?"

"It will get me killed but it will set things right." Peridot stormed out of the small room, and sat back down at the table. Lapis whispered into her ear and Peridot whispered something back. Lapis put her arm around her waist, and kissed her. Era 1 watched from the back of the room and whispered , "How can she act like nothing just happened in there? Strange gem."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my stars! You all clearly missed this series! I got so many pm's it took a good hour or two to respond to all of them! I will be sure to continue to steadily update this series.**

"Strange gem" Era 1 sighs. Peridot's were not meant to be like this. They're meant to stay behind the scenes. And Peridot being in a different gem relationship, that was just unheard of to her.

 _I guess everything goes on Earth_.

Era 1 trudged over to her previous spot on the couch, and sat down, eavesdropping into the blue and green gems conversation 'accidentally'.

"If she's bothering you, just _poof_ her. You're stronger willed than her."

"Lapis, I can't do that. I don't like her but I can't just poof her like that. She doesn't know any better."

Era 1 had heard enough. She stood up, walked out the door, slamming it behind her, crumbling the door in the process. She couldn't believe that Lapis wanted Peridot to _do_ that to her. In Era 1's mind, she hasn't done anything bad. If anything she has only been compassionate and understanding.

"I was so stupid. Thinking I could just _live_ here! Of course they wouldn't like me. To them, I'm HomeWorld scum. That's all I am."

Era 1 walked onto the beach and sat near the water, gazing at it's beauty. To her, it symbolized so much. Freedom, life, and infinity.

"Era 1, I'm sorry." It was Peridot.

"Go away."

"It's really not way you think. We weren't talking about you!"

"I said, go away!" Era 1 shouted.

Peridot didn't move.

"You don't want to move? Fine. I'll make you move" Era 1 stood up, towering over the small green gem.

She grabbed peridot by the arm, and launched her into the stairs of the beach house, shattering every stair.

Water rose behind Era 1, and formed a massive water hand.

 _Oh shit._

Lapis slammed the hand down on Era 1, and poofed her immediately.

 **A/N: Get hecced Era 1**


	6. Please read It's not a serious thing

Okay, so this isn't part of the story. I just need to say something:

WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BLUE ZIRCON CHARACTER TAG. IM TRYING TO WRITE A STORY RIGHT NOW

That's not what I wanted to say, but it is true. What I wanted to say was that I don't exactly know were the series is going right now. I'm currently writing as I go. (forgive me I lost the planning sheet) I will take suggestions on what path to take the story


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: The drama is real.**_

 **POV of Era 1**

 _This blackness is nothing new. But theres something wrong. I can't reform. What is wrong with me...?_

I was clearly poofed. By Lapis or Peridot, most likely Lapis. I knew I shouldn't have trusted them when I first came here. They're rebels after all. I was just too foolish to realize what was inevitable.

 _Whatever. I'm probably bubbled. I shouldn't be so calm about this. But might as well conjure my new form while I'm at it. Just in case._

Not being a part of the diamond authority or the Crystal Gems caused some conflict on what I was to put on my 'uniform'. Crystal Gems had a star, The diamond authority had a diamond. I could choose to have no shape, but it just seemed so... empty. A gem without a cause to serve is better shattered, after all.

 _I got it!_

I chose a triangle, as my own symbol. For people who don't fit in with heroes or villains, they're just there. After all, what would a superhero comic be like without the bystanders screaming for help? Nothing except fights. Without the bystanders there's no reason for the hero to exist, they become an antagonist, fighting for the fun of it. I personally believe that loners like me exist purely to keep balance. Not good nor evil. We serve as a border between Yin and Yang per say. But the border can't exist without Yin or Yang. It's an equilibrium, as much as you want to hate the opposing forces, you can't get rid of them without setting imbalance to the harmony of the world. I've never been able to put my thoughts into words, but I feel that was the best explanation I have.

 _Light returns in the darkness._

Those were words from my 6-X-L, who was shattered. I keep those words with me wherever I go.

 _Wow, that phrase quite literally applies to this. Guess I'm reforming._

I reformed in some place other than the temple, or beach city. I was somewhere in a building of... fragments from trees. I believe humans call it wood. Was this the barn that Peridot and Lapis lived in? Am I punished to live here for the rest of eternity? Never being able to leave?

"Hey Era 1." Peridot waved. She was sitting on the floor, for some reason.

 _Guess not_

I'm choosing to ignore her, after all, she did try and poof me. But I kinda did hurt her... Oh well.

"Era 1, please. I want to work this out."

"You should have thought of that _before_ you talked about trying to get rid of me." I crossed my arms and started to walk out. PEridot gripped my around the waist and hugged me.

"Get off of me you little-" I slapped her off of me and she went tumbling to the ground. She looked up at me like a wounded animal, who was seeing it's end. I don't blame her, though I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not being intentionally mean either, I just need some space, but I haven't been able to get it. It causes rash actions, which paints me as a bad gem.

"I'm sorry, Peridot. I just need space. I'm not going to hurt you. Er... well intentionally." I walked out the barn and headed to find a secluded area. It's been a year since I crashed here, and every day I have to pretend that it doesn't bother me that I can't go home, or that almost everyone I've ever met is shattered. But knowing that Peridot didn't care about me like I thought she did caused everything to go down hill. I don't mean I thought she liked me romantically, rather that she cared for my well being. But hearing that conversation between her and lapis set me off. But I can't help but feel like my actions were rash.

"Era 1." It was Lapis. I don't hate her, but she always gets on my nerves.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I want to talk"

"Go talk to Peridot. You two seem to enjoy talking about how you want to poof others."

"We weren't talking about you! Not everything is about you."

"You're one to talk."

"Could you just, talk to one of us, for once."

"You won't like what I have to say."

I finally turned around to face her, my eyes were full of tears but at this point I couldn't care less.

"Say it anyways."

"I hate it here."

She nodded her head and walked towards me, put her hand out and sighed,

"No one likes it here when they're first here. Well, unless you're a weirdo like Rose or the gems."

I shrugged, "Yeah, they're weirdos"

"It's not too late to learn to enjoy staying here. I stayed angry at this planet, now it's difficult to be happy here. I don't want that for you."

 _She doesn't want that for me?_

"It's okay if you don't understand right now. You will someday." She turned around to leave, and I was speechless. I let her go, and I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"She cares." A smile crept across my lips, but I was quick to wipe it off. I still need time, that's for sure. Maybe I could find a warp pad , if there's any on this planet that is.

I continued walking, and I found a beautiful pond. I sat on the twinkling sand, and sifted some through my fingers. The sun was beginning to retire for the day, and it reflected beautifully on the blue waters of the pond. I laid down, gazing up at the sky. It reminded me so much of my space exploration days, where I would be sent to various colonies to do technical work. I miss it, yet I block it out of my head. It seemed so, strange to not be able to do anything I wanted. My mind is so full of conflicting feelings, I just can't deal with them all at once. It will take time to sort them all out and decide which to bury and which to show. But I do have one opinion that I know I can openly share: I want to stay here.


End file.
